Conveyors are commonly used in manufacturing and processing operations to move articles or goods from one operation to another. For many types of operation it is advantageous to have the articles grouped for batch processing. Such typical batch-processing operations include applying labels to bottles or cans or other types of containers, packing bottles, cans or boxes into crates, or filling containers with liquid or semi-liquid material. A number of devices or systems are known that group articles for batch processing. Many of the systems known in the prior art use a system that run alongside one side or both sides of the conveyor transporting the articles to be processed.
The prior art devices have several disadvantages. They are cumbersome and require space to each side of the conveyor and above the conveyor. They also are material-intensive and thus, expensive. Further they also are power-intensive because they run continuously. Furthermore, these devices do not change configuration of the number of articles abreast, i.e., they do not convert a single or double file feed of articles to multiple articles abreast, but merely create a distance between one group of rows of articles and a following group.
Typically prior art transfer is carried out with an overhead frame. The prior art unit uses a complicated system including assemblies extending transversely of the apparatus in and being vertically movable toward and away from one another in a vertical transverse plan. Upper and lower crankshafts are intermittently drive through a one-revolution cycle often by a chain and sprocket drive mechanism. After sweeping or pushing the load, the device must be raised, moved back to its starting point and lowered on the next load.